Loss Of Innocence
by Resting-Madness
Summary: After the wolves rescue Kiba from the poisonous smoke inside that large plant, Toboe has a few personal questions that Tsume decides he should answer... through example.


Pair: Tsume/Toboe

WARNING: male/male lemon lime citrus whatever you wanna call it, its all really the same thing in theory.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm sure this idea has or will be done but for now its mine.

A/N: This is my first Wolf's Rain hopefully not the last. It has nothing to do with Fantasy's Wolf Rain story. We just had the urge to do them at the same time. Hope you like it.

Resting-Madness notes: I also wanted to say that this wasn't written by me 'Resting-Madness' from back when I was 'Linkin Fantasy' but my friend I used to share an account with because they wanted to post stories but it wasn't a full-time kind of activity, so we shared. This was a story she did. And I'm putting this and another one I did in for a sweet girl who'd PM'd me earlier.

Summary: Takes place a day or two after the episode when they find Kiba in the bush and take him back to the Indian village. They're staying in a cave for the night but Toboe's having trouble sleeping. All can think about his the conversation the others had the night before about Kiba and the girl he'd met. Deciding to get an answer he waskes Tsume….. The conversation starting this story isn't the exact one from the episode.

x x x

"Nothing... but I met this girl."

"You met a girl!?"

"Ha ha no wonder you seem less uptight."

"Man Kiba gets all the luck."

"Huh what does that mean? I wanna know."

"Not till you're older kid."

The youngest of the pack lie awake replaying the conversation from the night before. He just couldn't figure out what the big deal was. Why did he have to wait until he was older to know, and how old did he have to be? Sighing, he rolled over facing the back of his closest friend Tsume. He tried to close his eyes again and let sleep take over but his mind was still buzzing with curiosity.

"Tsume... hey Tsume." A low sound of annoyance came from the half sleeping wolf. "Come on Tsume wake up." This time Toboe sits up and shakes the exposed shoulder.

"Rrr." The gray wolf rolled over to face his disturber." Go back to sleep." He said between clenched teeth and attempted to roll back over but was stopped by a small hand gripping his arm.

"I can't. Something's been bothering me too much."

"That's funny, lately I've been having that same problem."

"Haha." Toboe falsely laughs. His gaze then wanders to his two sleeping friends and stops on Kiba. "Tsume what were you guys talking about the other night? You know about Kiba and that girl in the bush."

A yawn escaped Tsume's mouth as he stretched his slender arms and sat up. "That again huh. I thought I told you not till you're older."

"I know, but I can't wait that long. If you just tell me now I can go to sleep and won't bother you anymore."

"I doubt that." Tsume stretched again and also looks over at Kiba and Hige who were sleeping quite peacefully... and closely. He knew the two of them had been 'sleeping' together for awhile now. He wasn't exactly sure though if it were from loneliness, did they like each other or was it just boredom or need. One thing he knew though, it made him realize how long it'd been since he'd been with another wolf.

"Tsume?"

Turning to the young wolf Tsume suddenly had an idea of how to fix both their problems. "I've got an idea." He states getting the boys attention. "Instead of me telling you, how about I show you." He stood making his way for the cave entrance.

"Really, you can do that?" The young pup clumsily stood and ran after the older male. "Tsume wait!" He ran faster into the dense woods to catch up. "Where are we going?"

"Here." The gray wolf replied slowing his pace to a stop. That particular area of woods was cleared of tree trunks but the trees near them curved over head creating a roof. The leaves were so thick the moon barely showed through the cracks

"So what now?" The eager pup asked waiting for his friends next move.

Not exactly sure how to tell or show the boy about... well losing his innocence, Tsume did the one thing that came to mind first. He cupped Toboe's chin in his hand and leaned down to kiss the unsuspecting mouth. "Huu!" Toboe gasped inwards his eyes open and darting from here to there. Tsume released him. The boy blinked a few times staring at his opposite.

"Tsume..."

Sighing Tsume stood ready to head back to the cave. "I knew you were too young for this."

"No wait. I can handle it, I promise. I wanna know please show me."

Hesitant, Tsume turned back around and sat in front of the curious pup. "Alright but if you get scared or uncomfortable we'll stop." A simple nod was all Toboe could manage.

He didn't know exactly what Tsume had meant or what to expect but he was going to see it through. For one to settle his own curiosity and to prove to Tsume that he was mature enough to handle their conversations.

Tsume moved in again this time lying Toboe on his back in the grass. He paused waiting to see if the boy would change his mind. "Its okay go on." The little wolf assured. With that note Tsume continued the kiss. Once he thought Toboe was comfortable, he let his tongue slowly part the little mouth and slide in. Toboe gasped again, his eyes shooting open for a second before he relaxed and closed them again.

Suddenly getting the hang of how to kiss, Toboe tried to mimic the more experienced wolf. Tsume smiled inwardly pleased to see the boy enjoying it, and so eager to learn.

Deciding to go to the next step, Tsume took one hand from the ground and placed it on Toboe's chest. His fingers began undoing the buttons and moving the shirt aside. He ran that same hand over and down the newly shown flesh getting a shudder out of his young companion. His fingers pinched at the now erect nubs on the boys chest getting a small sound of pleasure from him.

With a new found confidence and eagerness of his own Tsume decided to take that hand further down. It moved gently almost in a caressing way past the boys stomach and to the opening of his pants. There he undid the button and zipper wasting no time in grabbing the virgin meat.

"Tsume." He said breathily staring down at what was going on. Their kiss had broken moments before. The two looked at each other intently. Tsume gave the boys erection a sudden squeeze. "Aah!" Toboe closed his eyes again breaking their gaze. "This is nice." He said letting Tsume massage and pump him. Sensations he didn't even know existed coursed through his young body.

Tsume was also enjoying himself. He'd always felt something for the premature wolf since the day they'd met. Something more than friendship and the need to protect him. He would never have admitted it then or say it out loud now Tsume liked having Toboe around. It made him more relaxed and less bitter about the way his life had turned out. He knew the boy was fond of him as well but to what extent?

Suddenly getting an idea to increase both their pleasure, Tsume let go of the pulsating flesh.

"Huh?" Toboe started to lift his head but soon dropped it back to the ground when Tsume's hand was replaced with his mouth. "Oh." Not knowing how to control himself Toboe's hips began to thrust upwards almost knocking Tusme's head away.

"Calm down and relax." He ordered before continuing.

Toboe nodded and tried to keep himself under control but for extra insurance Tsume held the boy's hips down. He then continued his sucking slowly and thoroughly. A skilled tongue danced along the length of Toboe's manhood, his bottom lip pressing lightly against the small sacs beneath it.

Toboe moaned letting his hands grip at the grass and soil around them. He felt something strange but pleasant building inside of him. The harder Tsume sucked the more that this feeling grew.

"Tsume..."

Knowing what the call meant, Tsume worked harder on giving the boy his release.

"Uugh." In one instant it was all over. Toboe lay limp as Tsume cleaned up his mess and stood. He looked down at his job well done a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Now you know. Satisfied?"

Toboe smiled his reply and opened his eyes. "Yeah, I think I get it now." He sat himself up and looked hard at his friend. "Tsume? Is that really what happened to Kiba?" He asked.

"Hn, probably not. I don't think he's into that."

"Huh?"

"Not with girls anyway."

"Ooh." The young wolf stood fixing himself as they headed back towards the cave. "Hey Tsume?"

"Hm?" The older wolf yawned again and placed his hands behind his head.

"Do you think... maybe we could do it again sometime?" It started off as a low chuckle then grew into a laugh from the mans mouth. "What, what's so funny?" Toboe asked walking closer beside his friend looking up at him.

"Yeah kid we could do it again the right way," Toboe smiled "When you're older."

His smile faded and shoulders slumped. "Not that again." Sighing heavily, Toboe looked up at his companion again, admiring his friend for the hundredth time since they've met. The things he'd felt for Tsume before were now heightened by the experience they just shared. Telling himself Tsume probably felt the same made his smile return.

 _'I'll hold you to that Tsume, when I'm older.'_

0 0 0

Author's note: I know it's a little short but there's not much else I could do with it. -Linkin


End file.
